1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyamide compositions having improved impact strength and high flexural modulus.
2. Description of Information Disclosures
Toughened thermoplastic polyamide compositions are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,358 which discloses a polyamide matrix and at least one other phase containing particles ranging from 0.01 to 10 microns of at least one specified polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,794 discloses a polyamide composition prepared by melt blending of a polyamide resin and a halobutyl elastomer.
There is still a need to improve the impact strength of polyamide compositions, without substantial loss of the high flexural modulus of the polyamide.
It has now been found that the incorporation of certain polymers in polyamide compositions will produce toughened polyamide compositions having improved impact strength without substantial loss of the high flexural modulus of the polyamide.